Finally
by Rhian Knives
Summary: She finally got what she wanted. Sasuke/Hinata


He was my best friend from university. We met in the second year of our degree program. We admitted that we were both stupid and we should study together for our exams. Needless to say, we bonded after the first exam we aced. We continued studying together and became fast friends. Sometimes he will invite me out for a drink, but I would refuse, as I don't drink. He was quite popular with everyone, always going to parties and smoking weed as if it was going out of style. Never mind that it is illegal in our country.

"The good stuff is always illegal," he told me, as I was driving his drunken ass home after a long night of partying hard. I sighed as I helped him out the car, praying that he doesn't vomit on me before I get him inside.

'Why do I do this?' I question myself as I trudge up the stairs to my apartment, with my best friend slung over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes. I drop him on my couch and proceed to remove his sneakers and get him a glass of water. As I return with the water, I see him sitting up on the couch, looking dazed and confused. His eyes focus on me and he smiles. "What would I do without you, Hinata?"

I blush slightly. "You would be face down in a ditch in the middle of nowhere, asleep in your own vomit." I replied jokingly. He guffawed at my response and lay back down on the couch.

"You're so funny Hina," he replied as he covered his eyes with his arm and proceeded to fall asleep. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but as one gay friend one told me, if a man says something, and it has two meanings, one bad and one good, he meant the good meaning.

I smile as I shook my head and padded back to my bedroom to get the last few hours of sleep I can. 'I love that stupid fool,' I think to myself as I fall asleep.

I woke to the smell of eggs and waffles the next morning. I yawned and stretched, my oversized T-shirt riding up my chest slightly. I sighed as I jumped off my bed and headed to the kitchen. There was Sasuke in my kitchen, half naked and awake, making breakfast. One thing about this man is that he can cook. He turns around and smiles at me. "Good morning Hinata! How did you sleep? Do you want some waffles?" I stare at him. "Aren't you supposed to still be asleep? Or at least have a hangover?"

"I am immune," he replied as he put some of the food he made on a plate and passed it to me. "Isn't that my shirt?" he asks. "No," I reply as I devour my breakfast. God damn the man can cook. After breakfast, I showered and began to get ready for my day.

I worked part time as a librarian in our university library as I completed my Masters program. That day, I decided to wear a simple white blouse with a black skirt that was way beyond my knees. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I wasn't tall, thin or even sexy in my opinion. I was 5'5 with long violet hair that reached the middle of my back. I wore simple black glasses that I use to hide from the world. My blouse was plain and straight, just like my skirt, so I can blend into the background. I don't want to be the center of attention. That place had too many bad memories in my opinion. Self consciously, I walked down the stairs to drive to work. Sasuke had already cleaned up and was sitting on the couch, waiting for me to leave.

"Well you look dapper," he said as he saw me walking towards the door. I snorted my disapproval. Dapper means boring. The perfect librarian, I thought as I headed to my car. "Where are you going today?" I asked him as we drove off. I don't live far from our school, about a fifteen minute drive, but it was damn well better than walking, especially in this sun.

"To school with you. I have to go see Betty." I nodded my head. Betty was his weed guy. "I'm going by Diedara after work. I'll see you later?" I asked. He nodded his agreement as I parked my car in the university student car park. He jumped out of his side and stretched his long arms over his head. I watched him slyly from the corner of my eyes and blushed furiously. 'Why does he have to be so sexy?' I thought to myself. He was 6'1, with lean muscles and intense dark eyes. His dark hair was long, reaching his shoulders. He was wearing a tight black shirt that framed the muscles on his back perfectly. Oh how I would love to run my hands up and down his back and kiss him all over his tight lean abs, his chest glistening with sweat as he looks at me with that intense stare of his as he says my name as though he loves me and…

"Hinata? What's taking you so long in there?" Sasuke questions as he knocks the roof of my car. 'Oh shit,' I curse myself. 'I just had a fantasy of Sasuke. Again. And he's right there. Oh God I'm going to hell.' I clamber quickly out of my car and lock it. He looks at me strangely and asks if I'm alright. I nodded hastily, feeling guilty about the wetness between my legs. He walks me to the library, where I will begin my exciting job as a university librarian. Before he leaves though, he takes me into his arms and hugs me tightly. I breathe in his scent of man and musk and sigh slightly.

"Thank you for last night, Hina," he says as he releases me. I blush so hard my glasses started to fog slightly. "No problem Sasuke," I whisper out. "See you later?"

He smiles and nods. "Bye HIna," he says as he walks away. I stare at his retreating form, my mouth going dry and the heat between my legs increasing. 'I am definitely going to hell,' I think as I proceed to my day of work.

o.O.o

"And you didn't rape him? What's wrong with you?" Diedara tells me as he works over my head. "Are you gay?"

I look at him. I love Diedara. He blond and slim and is the best hairdresser that I have ever had. He cuts my hair so quickly. He is very nifty with his hands. His boyfriend thinks so as well.

"You know I'm not gay, Diedara. I'm just a little horny. I think I need to pray."

Diedara laughs at me as he cuts another area on my head. "Girl, you have been lusting over that man for more than two years now. I thing you have gone past 'horny' a long time ago."

I sigh. I agree with Diedara. I love Sasuke. I love him with all my heart. But I don't want to scare the man away with these feelings of mine. "I'm afraid, Diedara."

Diedara cocks his gay little head. "And what are you afraid of my dear?"

I sigh again. I'm afraid to reveal myself to him. I'm afraid of being rejected. Again. Of being ashamed. I don't think Sasuke thinks he likes me romantically, far less for sexually. I am extremely self conscious about my body, and this has caused me to be introverted about a lot of stuff. I cannot explain my feelings to Diedara, so I settle for a simple answer.

"I'm afraid of being hurt again."

Diedara is silent for a while. "I understand sweetie. But you should take a chance. You will never know until you try." I really do agree with Diedara, but I am too uptight and afraid. Diedara finishes the last braid in my hair and spins me to face the mirror. He is a miracle worker. My hair is two inches shorter and looks so smooth and shiny. The length makes my face look more mature, and even slightly, dare I say it, hot. I blush as that thought crosses my mind.

I look up at Diedara with tears in my eyes. I jump out of the chair to hug him and I whisper thanks in his ear. "You made me look so pretty!" I exclaim as I release him.

"Hun, you are pretty. You are beautiful. And that man of yours will have to be blind and retarded not to see that. You don't need make up to look like you do. That shit only covers anyway." I blush as he says this to me, my confidence gaining slowly but surely.

I make up my mind. "I'll tell him tonight." I tell Diedara.

"Lovely!" he exclaims as he claps his hands. "Remember to feel sexy! If you feel sexy, you are sexy!"

I laugh as I hug Diedara again and leave his parlor.

'Feel sexy. Feel sexy.' I mutter to myself as I drive to the mall with one goal in mind. To feel sexy, I need the right materials. I park my car and exit, my mind focused on feeling sexy. I strut into the mall, and headed to a store that specializes in sexy underwear and a variety of stuff to help me accomplish my goal for Sasuke tonight.

o.O.o

After I arrive home and shower, Sasuke calls me. He says he's coming over so we can hang out. He had three BBQ tickets, so he will be bringing over food. I was grateful that I did not have to cook. I put on my purchases from earlier that day and gaze at myself in the mirror. I blush furiously as I gaze at my reflection in the mirror. The black and red lace bra that I wear is two sizes too small, and it pushes my full breasts upwards. My dark nipples can vaguely be seen beneath the thin material of the bra. I gaze lower down and all the blood rushes to my head. I have shaved for the occasion, and the scrap of black and red lace fabric that the salesperson swore were 'panties' barely covered anything. It shows everything. I turn away from the mirror, afraid that if I look any longer, I will change my mind and go back to looking dapper little librarian. I sigh as I look for a T-shirt to put over my 'sexy' and wait for Sasuke to come.

I do not have to wait long as I soon hear my front door open and Sasuke's heavy footsteps head toward my kitchen. I walk towards the kitchen, as I clutch the hem of the shirt I'm wearing that reaches my knees. I am nervous as hell as I watch him unpack the food and drinks. I gaze at the amount of food he unpacks. 'No way that is all for me,' I think.

"I got an extra one!" Sasuke explains excitedly. "As if three weren't enough," I chuckle nervously. He agrees with me, saying that the two boxes of food originally for him wouldn't have filled him, and he would have had to eat me out of house and home. I laugh at the serious expression on his face. He says he is not hungry as yet though, and asks me what I would like to do. I use this as the perfect opportunity.

"Um…" I mumble, "I would like your opinion on something!" I shouted at him. He looked at me owlishly as I mentally slapped myself in the face. Nice job on being sexy you IDIOT. I berate myself.

"Sure." He says. "What is it?"

I lead him to my living room and put him to sit on my couch. As I sit next to him, I chew on my lip, nervous as hell. My mind goes blank and I stare into nothing. "Hinata," Sasuke murmurs as he comes closer to me. "What's the problem?" I feel his breath on my face, and my instincts just take over. I lean forward and press my lips to his. I feel him gasp under my lips but he doesn't pull away. He pulls me closer to him and to my surprise, and utter pleasure, deepens the kiss. I melt in his arms. We pull away from each other and look into each other's eyes. I look away first, mumbling a dejected apology. As I move to pull away, he pulls me back mumbling my name and pressing his lips to mine again. I dream to hope as his tongue passes along my lips and asks for entrance. I comply as out tongues dance around each other's. He lies back on the couch and pulls me on top of him, still kissing me. I straddle his lap and feel his erection press into my hot core. He bucks up into my heat and I moan in pleasure. We pull apart again and I look at him with tears of happiness in my eyes.

He looks at me with a smirk on his face as he blushes. "So…um, is this what you wanted to show me?" I softly laughed at his facial expression. "In part, yes." My courage had skyrocketed, as I felt his hardness under me. I climbed off of him and stood in front of him. He looked disappointed as I stood though. It was my turn to give my own smirk.

"I bought this at the mall today, and I wanted to know if you would have liked it." I said as I grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. His face went from disappointment to absolute shock as he looked at my body. He gazed at me, his eyes lingering on my breasts, and then lowers to my little panties. I blushed down to my toes and moved to cover myself when he spoke in a husky tone. "Don't do that" he admonished me. He got up off the couch and stood in front of me. He gazed down at me. "Do you want this Hinata?" he asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Good." He said with finality as he took my mouth in his in n intensely passionate kiss. I was overwhelmed as his hands caressed my back, and then slid slowly down to my ass. He gripped me firmly and I moaned in his mouth. His hands continued to explore my body as he caressed my lace covered breasts. My nipples puckered at his administrations. I felt the heat and moisture between my legs increase as I began to rub slowly against his leg. I wanted him. I lusted for him. I wanted him to know it and would have been happy if he took me here on my living room floor.

He picked me up into his arms and proceeded to my bedroom where he kicked my door open. He put me to sit on my bed as he took off his shirt. I gazed hungrily at his toned abs and lean muscles. I want to taste him. He discarded his shirt and came to me and assaulted my lips with his again. My hands roamed his back as he lay over me, pressing his hardened member into my soft hot core. We both moaned at the contact. He began to kiss me lower, along my stomach, then to my tiny panties that left little to the imagination.

He touched my clit, which was hardened by his administrations. I bucked at his slight contact. "So eager Hinata" he chuckled. I whimpered in response. He touched lower, pressed his fingers against my hot, wet slit. I moaned louder, began begging him to do more. He tore the thin lace of my body hurriedly and spread my legs apart. He stared at my most intimate part with adoration. He touched my entrance with one of his fingers and slowly pushed it into me. The walls of my pussy clamped down on his fingers, not accustomed to the intrusion. I moaned softly as he withdrew his finger and pushed it further into me. He continued pumping his finger into me, at the same time playing with my clit. My juices split all over his hand, as I was enjoying the attention that was being shown to my body. He then inserted a second finger and began to thrust his fingers wildly into me. I felt the heat building up in my core, tightening around his fingers. He moved his hand from my clit to pinch my clothed nipples, and I lost it. My pussy clamped around his fingers as I exploded around him, the heat flowing across my body as I said his name in abandon.

My pussy were clenching around his fingers, as he tried to remove them from me. He chuckled softly and kissed my lips. He slowly removed his fingers as I panted. A minute later, I looked up at him.

"Your turn," I whispered to him, my voice husky. I knelt on the floor in front of him and started to unbuckle his pants. I removed his throbbing member from his boxers and looked at it hungrily. I gazed up at his lovely eyes as I placed the tip against my lips. I swirled my tongue around his swollen head and pumped my hands along its length. I placed my mouth around his throbbing member and slowly pushed it into my mouth. His moan of pleasure encouraged me as I pumped my head up and down his meaty member. He tasted too good; I couldn't get enough of him. He placed his hand on my head and pushed up into my mouth with a throaty shout. His dick was hitting the back of my throat but I didn't care. I continued pumping, wanting to taste his seed. He pushed into my mouth faster. He put his hand against my throat and looked me straight in my eyes. He could feel his dick rubbing through my throat. With one final thrust, he emptied his seed into my throat, pulling my hair as he came loudly into my mouth.

I happily and hungrily swallowed up all his cum. I cleaned his dick off with my tongue as he looked at me in shock. I smiled up happily at him. He picked me off from the floor ripped my bra off my breasts before flinging me onto the bed. He knelt between my thighs, his dick ready and throbbing again. He rubbed the head against my sopping wet pussy and we moaned at the contact. He began to push into me and stopped. He pulled out of me. The bastard was teasing me! I bucked my hips up to meet his, eager for his dick to be inside of me. He chuckled at my eager expression. He slowly started to enter me again, and pulled out to the tip. I growled my frustration as my hands clawed his back. Without warning, he trust into me, balls deep. I gasped loudly as I came again, my pussy clamping on to him. He groaned my name as he thrust fully into me again.

He pumped his member furiously into me. My hips met his thrust for thrust as I hung onto him for dear life. Suddenly, he pulled out of me and flipped me onto my stomach. Without warning, he pushed back into me, balls deep. I screamed his name as he pumped violently into me. He slapped my ass hard and I let out a shout. With the sting of the lash melding with the heat of my pleasure, I felt my orgasm building again. He turned me onto my side and continued to pump into me. Tears of joy built in my eyes as I felt my orgasm coming again. He bit my shoulder and pressed onto my clit firmly. "Cum for me Hinata. Give it to me."

I scream loudly as I come all over his member. He thrusts once again and I feel his seed spilling hotly into my channel. Sasuke collapses onto me, breathing hard. After a few minutes, he looks at me as he holds me in his arms.

"Well, I do love what you had to show me Hina. It was quite fascinating." I blushed furiously as I pressed my face against his chest. He hugged me closer and kissed me on my forehead. "Let's rest now. We can always eat later." I smiled as I snuggled closer to his chest. I finally got my man.


End file.
